particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Turjan Matisse
Turjan Matisse (pronounced as TôôRièn, since it is a Norwegian name) was the first chairman and founder of the Future Generation Green Party (FGGP) in Hutori. Biography Turjan Matisse was born in the year 2539 in North Point, Roccato. During his youth he was very interested in nature and wildlife, which is why, at the age of 15, he quit school and went to the rainforests of Pan-Sekowo. There, he learned a lot about nature and how to preserve it, which is why, after he came back four years later, in 2556, he was utterly displeased when he saw the former hutorian green party, New Revolutionary Greens, had ceased to exist. He took action immediatly and founded the Future Generation Green Party in the same year. He requested early elections, but got no support whatsoever by the other parties. Two years later, in 2558, his party took 32 of 301 seats, a victory for Turjan indeed. Five years later, civil war broke out in Hutori. In order to keep the reputation of the FGGP high, Turjan went under-cover under the anagram 'Austin Ramjets', to found the Future Alliance: Green Solutions! (FAGS!) organisation. The FAGS were very active with campaining against the war, although this had lead to a feud between the environmentalists and the black metal fans. Turjan and his FAGS! hereby had to hide in the Great Roccatonian Woods, where they built giant tree houses and fortifications in order to protect themselves from the metalfans. This wasn't the way Turjan expected things would end out, as his pacifist method didn't prove to be deliberating. He was the one who gave orders to mix Entoloma or Pinkgills( a rare type of mushroom, found in the Great Roccatonian Woods) with the meal of 6000 Unionist Corps Soldiers in the battle of Ackgram and killed them all by food-poisoning. He used this specific type of mushroom also to get rid of the last black metal fans standing in his way. After moving out of the forest, Turjan Matisse admitted his double identity. Shortly after, he picked up arms together with the communists, and lay at the base of the Lime Green Helment Army, an army of environmentalists, all trained in the martial arts. Together with the PRCP's leader, Michael Hadrianos, and the VSC's chairman Viktor Schmöller, Turjan Matisse signed an agreement that unified the three sovereign administrations and war efforts. This way, attacks, defense and supply could be better coordinated amongst the allies during the Revolutionary War. The LGHA proved to be efficient, as they took in the entire northern isle of roccato only months after their founding. Turjan was eager to find new, environmental ways to fight this war, such as his research on the sea-salt water cannons. After the fall of Bekenial City, New Issac, current capital of the Confederation, was renamed Matissah, in honour of Turjan Matisse, as one of the leaders of the Confederation. Together with Adrianopolis, named after Turjans good friend and co-leader Michael Hadrianos, the two cities were declared "Sistercities of the People. United in Peace, Prosperity and Protection of the Truth". In 2566, Prime Minister Wesley Hamptonshire (HCC), called for the assassination of Turjan Matisse. A generous monetary reward has been offered for Matisse, dead or alive, to any soldier, police officer, or even individual bounty hunter who could capture or assassinate him. This call is active up until today, and it has been 12 years now that Turjan Matisse is on the run, fleeing. Due to this bounty, Turjan became a very reserved person. Shortly after this call, he quit as leader of the Green Army, LGHA. Because of heavy personal issues, he decided to retreat from this leadership in order to focus more on the administrative aspects than on warfare. Brandon Parker, current candidate for Defense, took over control of the LGHA, as he still does today. Unfortunately, after the great losses in the battle for Roccato Island (a.k.a. the Northern Isle), the green army stopped invading on own initiative, and its primar focus became defense of the Confederation's borders. It was then that Turjan began his career as an artist. Art is one of the most importants aspects of life to him. The twelve years that followed, Turjan became a world-renowed artist. His most important work however will always stay 'The Battle of the Northern Isle', a mis-en-scène of the cruelties of the war he saw with his own eyes. Another remarkable work is his 'People Tree'. It made by his own hand, and it serves as a monument to honour both the people, who make this war worth fighting for and nature, symbolizing hope. It used to be placed on the town square of Matissah, but after his death his succedor, Nicolas Gemignani, replaced it for a real living tree. Today the people tree is located in the Matissahn Museum for Fine Arts. In April 2579, Turjan Matisse in person opened the Matissahn Museum for Fine Arts. The museum is still located in a grand building designed by Mr. Matisse himself and has room for over 90.000 works of art. He opened it formally on the day before he died. Monday morning, the 22th of April 2579, Turjan Matisse chained himself to the iron gates in front of the headquarters of the HCC. Friends say he was tired of life and tired of fighting all the time. Turjan had enough of the fleeing and after his life work, the opening of a new art museum which took 10 years to construct,he headed straight to the centre of Farbanti, where he was shot down in public. The offender is not yet identified, but it is sure that he will be given a big reward. After his death, the FGGP said they would see his death as suicide, and not as murder. They never got back his body. Category:Hutorian people